


Finally

by WetMilk



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, a swear is used i think, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetMilk/pseuds/WetMilk
Summary: it be like that sometimes
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Finally

Weiss and her gf Ruby walk up to Jacques schnee and kick him in the balls and he fucking dies.

**Author's Note:**

> get fucked loser


End file.
